Help me Gibbs I need you
by hslacer
Summary: This is a Gabby story. Please give it a chance. Abby has a problem. She needs someone to be there for her. Gibbs and Abby have always been close but unknown to the other they want more. A crisis affects Abby deeply. Will this force them together? Who knows? The team will also be there for her but Gibbs is her true love. She will need him to make it through. Will she heal him?
1. Chapter 1

Help Me Gibbs, I need you.

Chapter 1

AN: I realize that I have many stories started and have little time to write but this story will not let go. This story is a realistic fiction. It is based on a few things that are going on in my life. As things unfold I am sure you will figure it out. In this story you have to suspend some of the current show story lines. I usually try to stay close to what the writers are giving us. In this story Abby is still adopted but she had known about it her whole life and her mother is still alive. Luca is not the supportive brother we hear about on the show. He's a jerk.

This is my first Gabby story. I have always loved reading them. Now I want to take a chance. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful characters of NCIS. I don't have any connection to the show or CBS television. I also have just enough medical knowledge to be dangerous. I will not be looking these facts up on the internet. All medical information will be based on my experience as a daughter on the outside looking in.

NCIS

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was working in his basement on a special present for his favorite forensic scientist Abby Sciuto. It was a very detailed chest of drawers that matched the coffin that she used in her apartment as her bed.

With every piece of wood he shaved off he thought of his beautiful Abby. To the world outside of his heart their relationship seems that of a father and a daughter but inside his slowly repairing heart he wanted more. He looked at the pictures of his team that now adorned the bulletin board he had installed on his basement wall. His eyes locked on her. She was so beautiful. He loved her black silky hair and her skin was as white a snow. Her lips were full and the black lipstick she wore only proved to him that he really wanted to kiss them

Shaking his head he tried to remove the fantasies about her that always seemed to plague him when he was alone working in his basement. As he did he noticed that his stomach was growling. He tried to remember the last time he ate. Must had been late the day before he thought. It had been a long week at work. The team had worked a solid 48 hours until the case was solved. He and Director Vance had decided to allow the team a much needed early weekend. The team had left the bullpen at 1700 Thursday and was not to return until Monday. Tony, Tim and Ziva had headed to a local restaurant for dinner and a few drinks. He had been asked to join them but that was not what he wanted. He wanted Abby. She seemed preoccupied with outside forces.

Abby had slipped away from the group silently. Usually she would have joined them but she was quiet, to quiet and mumbled something about bowling practice. Gibbs had known she was lying but he knew that she would come to him when she was ready.

It was now Friday afternoon and he had still not heard from her. He was starting to get worried. He wanted to rush over to her apartment and find out just what was wrong. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss away whatever was bothering her. He deep down knew that she did not want him that way. He was broken. First Shannon and Kelly and then three disastrous marriages, he has not good enough for her. She deserved better. Abby deserved the best.

He shook his head again. "Got to move on. At least I can protect her as her friend. She would let me do that. Abby will come to me when she needs me," he mumbled to himself. He stomach was now getting angry. All he had in his house was some cold cereal and sour milk. He put down his chisel. He grabbed his keys off the bench and took the stairs up from the basement two at a time. He was headed to the diner for a hamburger and fries. Maybe getting out of the basement he could clear his mind of her. But he doubted it.

NCIS

Abby Sciuto was sitting on her black leather sofa. She was wrapped in a black afghan that her mother had made for her not long after she moved from New Orleans to Washington D.C. Tears were streaming down her face. She was scared. She was worried. But most of all she was alone, alone and scared. How could she face things without someone? How she wished that Gibbs would be there to take this pain away but again she knew that he never thought of her as a lover. It was more like a daughter. "I don't need a father," she thought "I need someone who wants me."

She had managed to keep her emotions in check until she hung up the phone with her mother. Thank goodness she was talking to Gloria on a TTY phone instead of Skype which they usually did. She would not have been able to hide the tears.

Abby got up and walked into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of red wine. Normally she would not drink this early but today was different. She then walked into the living room and stared at the picture she had on the mantel. It was a picture of herself, Gibbs and her mother during her last visit. She remembered when it was taken. Gloria had finally agreed to visit. It had been almost a year after her father had died of a heart attack. That did it. Remembering the death of her father turned her sadness into anger, violent anger. She grabbed the nearest object to her. She tossed the vase at the wall shattering it into pieces.

"Damn" she screamed. She then grabbed magazines, books and another flower vase and began just throwing them. She just kept screaming as tears of anger continued to fall. She grabbed the nearest pillow and began beating it senseless.

She continued to vent her anger until she sat down exhausted on the floor. She was still angry and scared but she had to gain control. She stood up, grabbed a handkerchief from her desk drawer and then her keys. She had to talk to him. She needed his arms around her even if it was just the usually friendly, fatherly hug she always got. At least she would have the comfort of him. He would always make things better.

The warm sun shone on her face as she walked out of the door of her apartment building but she did not notice that she forgot her parasol. She was autopilot. She had to get to him. The car almost drove itself across town toward his house.

She turned on his street and she began to breathe heavily. She had to talk to him. She needed him desperately. Her face fell when she noticed that his white truck was not parked in front of his house. She pulled into the driveway anyway. She knew his door was unlocked. She knew she was welcome.

She got out and made her way into the house opening the unlocked door. She stopped to wonder where he was but she felt some comfort just being in his house.

She noticed his red hooded sweat shirt lying on the couch. It was almost like he had left it for her. She quickly put it on. It was so large that it drowned her but she loved it. She could smell his scent. It smelled of Old Spice and sawdust. The warmth of the sweatshirt and his scent began to relax her. She found his pillow behind the couch. The one she slept on each night. She lay down on his pillow and the comfort of him wrapped her in a protective cocoon. She quickly fell asleep. Despite the scary situation with her mother she knew she was not alone.

NCIS

Driving back to his house Gibbs was still not free from his thoughts of her. His stomach was full and was not as mad as it was before. He hardly remembered what he food tasted like. He barely even noticed what he ate. He could not get her out of his mind.

His gut was churning. Something was wrong. He could sense she was upset. He mindlessly drove back to his house. He was surprised when he turned the corner on his street. He saw Abby's red hearse parked in his driveway. "I was right." He thought. "I knew she would show up sooner or later."

He parked his truck next to hers. He felt the hood of the car when walked by. It was still warm so she had not been there long. He stepped into the house and sat his keys down on the table by the door. "Abbs, where are you?"Gibbs asked. He listened for her answer. He could not find her. He walked back toward the basement door missing her on his couch. He looked into the kitchen but she was not there. He turned back around staring at the large picture window. He scratched his head. "Where can she be?" Then he noticed her asleep on his couch.

He approached her quietly sitting down on his coffee table. Instead of waking her, he just sat and stared at her. He noticed that her make-up was smudged with only what he could assume was tears. He reached out for her. He wanted to pick her up and hold her in his arms. He wanted to wipe away those tears.

He just sat there watching her sleep for some time. She seemed so at peace wearing his hoodie. She was so beautiful. He gently held her hand as she slept.

Finally he noticed her breathing change. She was waking up. Her tear filled green eye looked up at him. "What's up Abbs?" he whispered.

Abby slowly sat up. All she wanted to do was jump into his arms. She needed him desperately. "Oh Gibbs it is horrible."

He took her hands in his. "I'm here, Abby. What is it?"

Abby swallowed and took a deep breath. "It's my mother, Gibbs. She called yesterday at work. She's in the hospital.

Gibbs moved to the couch and sat next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders. "Is she going to be ok? What is it?"

"No Gibbs I am so scared she won't. She was admitted with what they thought was a gall bladder attack. She's had them before we thought. They ran some more tests. It's not gall bladder. "Abby fell into his arms burying her head into his chest. "Gibbs," she stuttered. "They found tumors on her liver. They did a biopsy. It's cancer. She has liver cancer Gibbs." Abby began crying again. "I'm going to be alone. She is going to die."

Gibbs began to stroke her hair. Tears filled his eyes as he tried to search his brain on how to help her. Then nature and their emotions took over. He lifted her chin so that her once again tear stained eyes we looking up at him. Before he knew it his lips were on hers. He tried to kiss away her pain. Abby was surprised at the depth of the kiss and she returned it mindlessly. She was warmed by the comfort it provided. When they broke apart Gibbs began to wipe her tears with his thumbs. "I'm here Abbs. You are not alone and we will fix this. She is healthy and strong. We are not going to lose her." Again their eyes locked. Abby saw the tears in his eyes. Great strides have been made in cancer research since my mom had it. There are lots of new things out there. "

Abby nodded. She knew that but she was glad he had said it. She looked again into his sparkling blue eyes. Then the kiss registered on her lips. "Gibbs, you kissed me. A real kiss" she whispered.

"You are not alone Abbs." He pulled her into a hug. "Since you kissed me back does that mean?"

"Let's find out what the oncologist says on Monday and then we really have to talk." Abby whispered as she snuggled into his embrace. She paused causing Gibbs' heart to skip a beat. Abby felt his tension. "Then we really have to talk."

"Absolutely." Gibbs sat back and they two enjoyed being together despite concern and worry for Abby's mother. They both knew that whatever Gloria was facing they would face it together.

AN: There it is my first chapter. This just seemed to flow out of my hands. It took very little thought. In case you have not figured it out my mother is suffering from cancer, liver cancer. I am using this experience to bring my favorite NCIS couple together. Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Help Gibbs, I need you

Chapter 2

AN: I just reread Chapter 1. I am so sorry for the mistakes. I was so excited about this story I just knew it was perfect. I should have reread it put it away and reread it again. Thank you for all the follows and wonderful positive reviews.

Thank you for the concerns about my mother. She is feeling better so I have good hopes she will be around for a long time. Just hard to face right now.

NCIS

Abby had fallen asleep in Gibbs' arms. He had gently laid her back on pillow and he wrapped the blanket around her. He sat back on the coffee table and just gazed at her. God she was so beautiful. Her eyes were red from crying and he knew she was worried about her mother. He just sat there watching her sleep. "What can I do for you Abby?" he thought. "How can I take this pain away from you?" Then an idea hit him. He knew just what she needed and he knew he could at least ease her pain for the moment. He quietly stood up and kissed her on the forehead. He adjusted the blanket around her again and walked quietly into the kitchen reaching for his phone.

NCIS

Abby was walking and walking toward Gibbs' house. She had to get to him. She needed him desperately. Finally, she got to the door of his house. It was unlocked as usual. Abby quickly opened the door and ran toward the basement. "Gibbs, Gibbs, where are you? I have something to tell you. Where are you?"

Gibbs opened the door of his basement and stepped into the kitchen to meet her. "I'm right here, Abbs. What's up?"

" I have something to tell you. I love you," she gasped. "I love you with all my heart."

Gibbs stepped back and stared at her. He raised his eyebrows and his eyes began to twinkle. "What make you say that?"

"Life's too short Gibbs. I don't want to keep this to myself. If you don't return my love I understand but I had to tell you." Abby looked at him with anticipation in her eyes. "I hope you love me too and not like a daughter or a puppy. "

Gibbs took her in his arms. His blue eyes twinkling and a smile crept on his face. "Well, let me see. Do I love you? Interesting question." He put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was long and passionate. When he pulled away Abby just looked at him spellbound. "Love you," He kissed her again. "Nah!" He said sarcastically winking at her. He saw her eyes blink and she displayed a look of shock on her face.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, how could you kiss me like that and then say you don't love me." Abby was angry. She was fuming at him. Gibbs kissed her again. He tried to kiss her anger away.

"Now if you don't know how things are you are not as smart as I thought you were." He grinned wrapping her in his arms.

Abby looked into his sparkling blue eyes and then she couldn't help but grin. "You don't love me like a daughter, right"

"Nope." He smiled kissing her again.

When Abby woke up she could still feel his lips on hers but it was still a dream or was it. She wanted so much for it to be real. She wanted Gibbs to love her. Then she realized that she was not at home. She was on Gibbs couch. She was wearing his red hoodie and was wrapped in his blanket. She shook her head. "Was it just a dream or did Gibbs really kiss me?" she thought. She sat up and looked around. "Where is he?" She then heard him talking in the kitchen. She stood up and followed the sound of his voice into the kitchen.

"That's right McGee. I need two tickets to New Orleans tomorrow morning first thing. I don't care how much it costs. Abby and I have to get as quick as we can. Why?" He cleared his throat. "I'll let Abby tell you when she is ready." He looked up and saw her standing at the end of the table. He smiled at her and signed "Hi". "Yes, Vance knows. Just call me when you have the tickets." He hung up the phone and got up from the table. He walked up to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"McGee is getting us tickets. We are flying down to New Orleans tomorrow. You need to be there for that oncologists appointment."

"You're going with me?" Abby asked surprised.

"Of course I am. I promised you that you would not face this alone." He kissed her on the temple. Abby looked at him puzzled. "What's the matter now?"

"Gibbs this may sound strange but did you kiss me earlier."

"I always kiss you Abbs." He smiled.

"No I mean a real kiss."

He smiled. Then he kissed her again on the lips. "Yes, I think I just did it again."

"And I said after we find out about my mother, we have to talk." He nodded. "I'm going to just say it Gibbs. I love you. I think I always have." She blurted out.

Gibbs stood looking at her. Her face looked so hopeful. She really did love him. He pulled her to his chest. "I love you too, Abby. Are you sure you could love me? I'm broken Abby."

" Broken?" she smiled. "You're not broken just a little bent. So am I. Remember I know all that. We have been together for years. I know all of your quirks and I know you can be a bastard to others but never to me." He looked into her eyes and she saw tears fill his blue eyes.

"So your saying, you don't care about my past."

"That is what I am saying." He picked her up in his arms and twirled around the kitchen. Abby could not help but giggle with excitement. " I have no right to be this happy. My mother could be dying."

Gibbs lowered her down still holding her firmly in his arms. "Yes, you do. Your mother is strong. Let's just sit back and see what we are facing. We will face it together." Abby nodded. She kissed him just as his phone rang. Flipping his phone open. "Gibbs, Thanks McGee. I owe you one." He closed his phone and returned his attention back to Abby. "We leave at 0600." Abby smiled.

"I need to go home and pack. You could pick me up in the morning." Abby replied.

"I have a different idea. Why don't I drive you over to your place? You pack and then come back here."

"Better idea." Abby smiled hugging him.

NCIS

Luca Scuito was standing just out his mother's hospital room. He looked left and then right. He did not want anyone to see him enter his mother's room. When he was satisfied that no one was watching him he opened the door. He glanced toward the bed. His mother was sleeping peacefully.

He quickly scoured the room looking for his goal. He found the closet that was near the restroom of the hospital room. He carefully opened it. He knew that his mother would not hear him but he did not want to broadcast his presence to any of the nurses or orderlies in the hallway.

Inside the closet he carefully zeroed in on his mother's purse. He hesitated as he opened her wallet and carefully removed her credit card. He stared at it with a frown on his face. Could he do it? Could he take her card? Then he remembered the reason for his visit. His wife was very demanding. Once again he found himself at a cross road. She wanted and she had threatened if he did not come up with the money she would leave him and take his daughter away.

He frowned and shrugged his shoulders. Had to be done he thought to himself. He knew if he told her he was in trouble. That he would be going to jail without the money, she would help him out. She always did. She always believed his lies no matter how outrageous they were. But today when he called she refused. She was in the hospital and could not get to the bank. But he had already spent the money. He couldn't wait.

He stuck the card in his pocket, closed the closet door and snuck out of his mother's room. He headed toward the nearest ATM. Thank goodness he had remembered her special cash advance code. He could get the money he needed immediately.

He sadly lowered his head and left the hospital. As he left the room his mother slowly opened her eyes and watched him leave tears filling her eyes.

NCIS

Abby had fallen asleep quickly nestled in Gibbs' arms. They had decided to snuggle on Gibbs' guest room bed. They had discussed lots of things as they drove over to get Abby's things.

The elephant in the room that they did not discuss was the sexual attraction they both felt. Gibbs wanted to wait. This was Abby. He wanted it to be special so he did not bring up the subject. Abby knew he was an old fashioned guy. She wanted Gibbs to make the first move.

Gibbs had asked if she would let him join her on the guest bed. She nodded smiling. She did not care. Snuggling with him was just as special. They loved each other and that was all was mattered.

Tomorrow she had to be a grown up and face the possibility of her mother's death but tonight she had someone who loved her. Someone who would stand by her and face whatever was going to happen together. She was not alone anymore.

AN: I know some of you are not going to like the evil Luca. We really don't know him so I need him for the purpose of this story to be a rat fink. What will Gibbs do when he finds out about Luca? What will Abby do? More to come. Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Help me Gibbs, I need you

Chapter 3

AN: Thank you for all the new followers. Chapter 2 was a foundation chapter. My plans for this chapter should be a little more drama filled and exciting I hope. Please let me know what you think about my work. I love hearing from readers. Sometimes I get my best ideas from reviews.

Thank you Patti for your reviews. I had not thought of Luca and his wife getting arrested and their daughter being adopted by Gibbs and Abby. That might be an interesting idea. I am still considering it in some form or another.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

NCIS

Abby was in the middle of a wonderful dream. She was in a long black dress. She was wearing a sting of sparkling white pearls that hung down to her cleavage. Her hair was down and it hung loosely around her shoulders. She was walking toward an alter carrying a bouquet of black roses where she could see Leroy Jethro Gibbs standing next to Mike Franks and Tony.

He looked so handsome and he was smiling from ear to ear. His blue eyes were sparkling with tears. He was dressed in a dark blue suit with a light blue shirt and a dark blue tie.

It was like she was floating above it all watching her wedding to the man of her dreams. She listened to their vows and the priest pronounce them man and wife. She watched in awe as he kissed her. They walked out of the sanctuary arm in arm.

After a wedding party at Ducky's house, they left in Gibbs' yellow Dodge headed for the fanciest hotel in Washington. She watched as she and Jethro neared the door to the bridal suite. He carefully unlocked the door and opened it. After kissing her he lifted her up bridal style. Abby was smiling and giggling his name.

"What? Abbs. Did you call me?" Gibbs replied stepping into the guest room. He realized quickly that she was still asleep. He said down on the bed next to her. He gently ran his fingers through her hair. "Hey sweetheart. You need to wake up. You have just enough time for a shower before we leave for the airport."

Abby rolled over and smiled up at him. "You ruined a fantastic dream Gibbs." She mumbled.

"Tell me about it sometime. I heard you call me Jethro. I kind of like that."

"I like that too. May take a while," she smiled at him. "Been calling you Gibbs for a long time."

"I know. How about Gibbs at work and Jethro when we are alone?" he suggested.

"That sounds good." Abby raised up kissed him gently on the lips. "How long till we leave?"

"It's 0330. We need to be at the airport by 0500. Damn airport security."

"Ok, and I am sure we need to stop for your coffee fix along the way." She kissed him again and jumped out of bed. She grabbed her bag she had put by the door and bounced into the bathroom.

Gibbs just smiled watching her. "That's my Abby," he thought.

NCIS

After a quick stop at Gibbs' favorite coffee shop for his usual 30 oz. cup of coffee and Abby a cafpow they made it to the airport in time to make it through security and still have time for a quick breakfast before the flight. The couple were walking down the concourse Gibbs had Abby's overnight bag and his duffle bag thrown over his left shoulder. He reached out and grabbed Abby's hand. She looked at him and smiled. She never expected that Gibbs would be in open public displays of affection but she liked it.

They soon boarded the plane. Gibbs put both of their carry-on luggage in the overhead bin and sat down next to Abby. He grabbed her hand again and smiled at her. The plane soon took off carrying them toward the future. Abby was a little nervous about what was going to happen but she was glad she had him sitting next to her.

NCIS

Gloria Scuito was resting in her hospital bed when she saw the door open. She assumed it was the nurse coming in with more medications or to take vital signs. She then noticed a woman dressed in black rushing toward her in a flash. She was immediately engulfed in a huge hug.

Knowing immediately who it was she patted her daughter on the shoulder. "Abigail, I expressly told you not to come here. I am fine," she signed.

"Gloria, I wasn't given a choice," Abby signed as she pointed toward the door. Gibbs poked his head through the door and smiled at the two women.

"Hello Jethro." Gloria signed. "I told Abby that I did not need her here. I am fine."

"I know." Gibbs said knowing that Gloria was a great lip reader. "But she needed to be here. So I bought her a plane ticket."

Gloria nodded and patted her daughter's hand who was now sitting on the bed next to her mother. "Something's different." Gloria observed.

Abby smiled and looked toward Gibbs. "I need to make a coffee run. Can I get you two anything?" Both women nodded no. Gibbs waved and left the room. He knew Abby and her mother needed to talk.

"He left awful fast. Do you have something to tell me? He looks different I think." Gloria asked eyeing her daughter's expression carefully.

"Sort of Gloria. First have you seen the oncologist yet?"

"Avoiding my question, then you do have something to tell me. I have an appointment with him at 3 this afternoon. They said they would take me down in a wheel chair."

Just then a nurse came into the room. "Oh hello. I did not realize you had a visitor Mrs. Sciuto."

"Hello, I'm Abby Sciuto." Abby replied. "How is my mother doing, really?"

"So this is Abby," the nurse said to Gloria. Gloria nodded and signed yes. "My name is Violet. I have been your mother's interpreter. I guess you will be going with her to her appointment today."

Abby looked at Gloria and gave her a stern look. "Of course I will. Sometimes she can be kind of stubborn."

Gloria frowned. Violet smiled. "I have seen that." Gloria glared at Violet after she read her lips. "Guess I need to get your vitals and get out of here and let you two talk." She quickly finished and left the room.

"Now you know about my appointment, tell me about Jethro. What's going on? I sort of expected you to not to respect my wishes but why is he here with you?" Gloria quickly signed. "His facial expressions seem happier. So does yours by the way. You both have a sort of glow."

"Well," Abby stammered looking straight at her mother. "We have come to an understanding."

"The two of you finally admitted you love each other." Gloria broke in signing furiously. Abby nodded. "About time. I've known you two belonged together for years." Abby smiled demurely.

"We are still talking about it. I think we are waiting until we know something about your condition." Abby admitted.

"Don't put your lives on hold for me." Gloria insisted.

"We're not. It is just my mind is focused on you right now."

"Again don't worry about me. I'm fine."

Abby just smiled and shook her head. That is her mother always worried about her kids instead of herself.

NCIS

Gibbs smiled as he sat down at a table in the cafeteria. The coffee in hospitals was usually pretty lousy but this was not half bad or was it Abby that made all things better. He was concerned about Gloria as well. She had looked so pale and thin from the last time he had seen her. "What is going to happen to Abby if the news is bad? She is not going to want to go back to Washington and leave her mother." He thought to himself. Then he remembered something. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed a number of a friend. He would see if this friend would be able take Gloria as a patient.

NCIS

Abby looked up at the clock. It was nearing the time for Gloria's appointment. She was starting to get nervous. She glanced over at Gloria. She was taking a nap. Abby was worried. Gloria had always been so healthy and strong. Nothing slowed her down but today she was weak, pale and very thin. She had lost a lot of weight. It was obvious.

Abby was standing staring out the window when Gibbs came into the room. He moved up quietly behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't worry, Abbs, "he whispered in her ear. "She is strong and remember she was just mowing her own lawn just a couple of weeks ago." Abby nodded. She turned to face him.

"Her appointment is in 30 minutes. I want you to go with us."

"You sure she will be ok with that."

"She knows that we are together. I sure she will be fine with you being there." Abby leaned in and kissed him softly. "I need you," she whispered.

They stood there holding each other. It seemed like only a few minutes when an orderly came into the room with a wheel chair but it had been much longer. Both Abby and Gibbs turned toward the open door. Then they glanced over to Gloria who was awake and smiling. She signed. "I am happy for you both. Glad you two finally admitted your feelings. Both of you are so stubborn." Both Abby and Gibbs blushed a little. They had been caught.

NCIS

Gibbs pushed the wheel chair into Dr. Walcot's office. Abby was standing next to Gibbs. He could sense her body tense the closer to the doctor they got. He looked at Abby and smiled. "I'm here" he mouthed. She nodded.

The doctor stood up from behind the desk. "Hello Mrs. Scuito. I'm Dr. Walcot."

Abby quickly signed the introduction for her mother. "I'm in trouble. Aren't I?" Gloria said bluntly. Abby struggled with the words her mother had signed.

The doctor nodded. "Yes you are." Once again Abby tensed and looked at Gibbs.

"Can you help me?" Gloria signed.

The doctor made sure Gloria was looking at him when he spoke. "Well, I have to be honest. I really don't think I can. The tumor has metastasized to your liver. Any treatment will only be a stop gap measure. I suggest you get your affairs in order Mrs. Scuito. In my opinion you only have a few months at least."

Abby gasped. He was so blunt and cruel. "What do you mean you can't do anything?" she screamed. "There is always something you can try. New research is finding things every day." Gibbs grabbed her arm and held her back before she charged him. Gloria sat there dumfounded. She had known it was bad but not this bad.

Gibbs just stared at the doctor. "Listen here. These two women are my family. I refuse to accept your diagnosis." Then he turned to Abby and grabbed her hand. He then knelt down in front of Gloria. "I called a friend at George Washington hospital in DC. He said that he would look at your tests. He is sure that he can offer you some hope. As Abby said new things are being discovered every day." Then he turned back to the doctor. "Send all Mrs. Scuito's tests to Dr. John Brake at this address, immediately." He said forcefully. Then he grabbed the back of Gloria's wheelchair and started toward the door. Abby wiped a tear and grabbed his arm. They trio left the office and did not look back.

Outside in the hall, Gloria reached back and patted Gibbs' arm. "Stop" she signed. "Jethro, thanks for your support but I don't want to leave New Orleans."

"Gloria, if it will prolong your life by going to DC, I think you should do it." Gibbs told her. "You can stay in my guestroom and Abby can move into the other room. I sleep on the couch anyway."

"That's nice Jethro but I'm not sure. I really need to stay here."

Abby moved around to in front of the chair. "Listen to him, Gloria. There are new drugs out there that could keep you alive for several years. If you stay here, you could be dead in weeks. Please come back to DC with us." Abby furiously signed tears filling her eyes.

"I will have to think about it. I'm just not sure." Abby nodded for she knew this had to be her mother's idea. She would not push. She was so glad Gibbs was on her side. She patted his shoulder. He nodded and smiled at her.

They both got up and pushed Gloria back to her room.

NCIS

The trip to the doctor's office totally wore Gloria out. As soon as Abby and Gibbs got her back in her bed, she fell sound asleep. Both Abby and Gibbs figured Gloria would sleep for several hours so they slipped out to get a bite to eat.

Outside Gloria's room Abby broke down. She almost collapsed in a heap on the floor. Gibbs put out his strong arm and caught her before she hit the floor. Abby melted into his chest and she cried uncontrollably. "It's going to be ok" he soothed her rubbing her back. "Come on sweetheart. You need some food. You have not eaten since breakfast."

"I can't leave her Gibbs. What if the last time I see her is the last time I see her?" Abby cried and Gibbs led her toward the elevator.

Once inside Gibbs allowed the elevator to begin moving and then he hit the stop button. He lifted her chin so her brown eyes were looking into his blue ones. "She is not going to die today Abby. John assured me he would do everything to prolong her life."

"But what if she won't go?"

"We will convince her." Gibbs leaned in and kissed her firmly. "I can be pretty persuasive when I want to be." He smiled and winking at her.

"I am learning so much about you I didn't know." Abby smiled kissing him back.

Gibbs chuckled. "I have learned a lot about myself over the years being around you." He kissed her on the forehead. Abby just smiled as he started the elevator. "Let's get you fed and back to your mother."

NCIS

After eating Abby had a more positive outlook on things. She came back into her mother's room with a smile when she saw her mother awake and trying to force herself to eat. "Gloria, we need to talk."

"Abigail, I am not going to DC. You and Gibbs have just started a relationship. I would only be in your way."

"It was his idea." Abby replied. "He wants you to be ok or at least keep you around for a while longer."

Gloria smiled as she tried to force another bite into her mouth. Then she looked back at Abby. "I need to be here for Luca."

Abby felt her anger rising. "Luca" she blurted out. Then she signed furiously. "Gloria, what has Luca got to do with it? All he ever wants in money. Even if we could find another doctor here Luca will not be around to take you to appointments. Make sure you are told everything."

"Now Abigail." Gloria cautioned.

"Don't say that Gloria. When was the last time you could depend on him? What happened to that little boy who put his family first?" Tears began to fill her eyes.

"He is my son and I feel he needs me."

"I need you too. If moving to Washington and allowing me to take care of you will prolong your life even for a minute, it is worth it."

Gloria looked at her. She knew her daughter was right. Protecting Luca from himself was killing her. Worrying about what he was going to do next or when the police would show up at the door wanting to arrest him was extremely stressful.

Abby could sense her mother was tired. "Get some rest, Gloria. We can talk in the morning."

NCIS

Abby could not bring herself to go back to the hotel room that Gibbs had rented for them. She insisted on sleeping in the uncomfortable lounge chair in her mother's room. Gibbs had decided to sleep in the waiting room despite Abby's insistence that he rest in a real bed. His gut was churning and he would not leave Abby.

Gibbs had paced the hall most of the night and decided to hit the rack around 0300. It had been a long day and Abby needed him to be at least a little bit rested come morning. He sat down on the most comfortable sofa he could fine and took off his boots. He leaned back on the sofa and looked up at the ceiling. He slowly allowed sleep to overcome him.

Luca Scuito slipped down the hall heading toward his mother's hospital room. He did not notice the sleeping NCIS special agent as he entered the room. He knew if he turned on the light it would wake his mother so he slipped in quietly in the dark. He did not notice Abby sleeping in the lounge chair by the window but when the door of the closet squeaked Abby woke up immediately.

She watched the silent figure rummage around in the closet looking for something. Abby kept silent as she watched the figure remove what looked like her mother's purse from the closet. "How dare a thief rob her mother at a hospital?" Abby thought. "Stop thief! "she screamed. As if an alarm when off Gibbs jumped up off the couch when he heard her scream. He raced in his stocking feet toward Gloria's room.

Just as he got to the door he noticed a man dressed in black pants and a black shirt. Gibbs slipped a little in his stocking feet as he reached for the person who had caused Abby to scream. He grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to the floor. Abby came out of the room she was carrying the clip board that hospital used for patient charts. She saw Gibbs and the man struggling on the floor. She raised the board and broke it over the thief's head. He fell back against the wall. Gibbs looked up at Abby who had a shocked look on her face. "Luca?" she whispered.

"Abby, your brother, why would he be breaking into his mother's hospital room?" Gibbs asked as he stood up leaving Luca still sitting on the floor.

The commotion had caused the nurses to call security. David Weston rounded the corner. He saw one man standing and another one leaning against the wall as he sat on the floor. "What's going on here?" he demanded.

"Someone startled me. I thought someone was breaking into my mother's room. "Abby began. "My friend Agent Gibbs heard me scream and came to my rescue. I then hit my intruder with the clip board. I did not realize it was my brother until I hit him." She bent down and helped Luca up. "Luca, are you alright?"

Luca nodded rubbing his head. "You pack quite a punch sister dear" he muttered.

"I hope we didn't cause to much confusion. It was just a case of mistaken identity. "Gibbs replied.

"Not a problem." David replied "I will leave you to it Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs turned and held out his hand to help Luca up. "I'm sorry. "

Abby was not as agreeable. She had an angry look on her face. "Luca Michael Scuito, why were you breaking into your mother's room? Tell me right now what are you up to." Abby barked. Gibbs was surprised. Abby had always talked of her brother with such affection. "Come on Luca out with it." Abby demanded.

Luca was still rubbing his head where Abby had hit him. "Calm down Abbs. I was not breaking in anywhere."

Abby took a deep breath trying to calm down. Gibbs reached out and took her hand. "Ok, Luca explain yourself." Abby grasped Gibbs hand but her eyes never left her brother. Luca started to stammer rapidly trying to come up with an answer. Abby noticed something in his hand.  
"What is that?" She reached across and took the card from his hand. She stared down at the card. She turned and showed it to Gibbs. "Let me guess. Gloria does not know you have this."

Luca looked at the floor. "No," he muttered. "But Abby I needed money right away and she would not call the back and get me the money. The cops were coming after me. What could I do?"

Abby looked at him in shock. "How much?"

"Not much just a couple of bucks."

"That is a lie. If it was just a couple of bucks, you could have asked. I sure she would have authorized you to use this." Abby choked back the tears she was so mad. "You know I can check it out how much."

"Well it's done and Gloria won't press charges. She never has."

"That sounds like you have down this before." Abby fumed. Luca nodded. "Get out of here." She pointed toward the exit. Luca just skulked away mumbling to himself.

Abby quickly stuck the card in her pocket. She was talking to no one in particular. "Damn him. She won't leave him and he steals from her. He's killing her by inches." Gibbs pulled her into a hug.

"Abby we will convince her. There is no way I'm leaving her here to depend on him." She looked into his blue eyes. "I'm calling McGee and get him to check her card. If she would press charges I will. He is not going to steal from her on my watch."

Abby smiled and laid her head on Gibbs chest. She quietly listened to his heartbeat and his gentle breathing seemed to calm her down. "She has to go home with us. She just has to."

"She will Abbs. Don't worry. I'm not leaving her here to depend on him. I'm sorry Abby. You deserve a better brother"

"I've got you on my side. "she whispered. "I can make it." Gibbs reached for her chin and slowly raised her head where their eyes met. He smiled at her and then he kissed her.

When they broke the kiss Gibbs wiped her tears with his thumbs. "I'm here. Never going anywhere without you."

Well here is Chapter 3. Please let me know what you think. You know the drill.

Ready, Set, Review. All review will be gratefully accepted. Thanks in advance.


	4. Chapter 4

Help me Gibbs, I need you

Chapter 4

Thank-you for the lovely reviews and new followers. I still think I am not that good a writer but I write for enjoyment. I am glad you enjoy my work. It is fun to plan and write.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. I want to let my readers know I am writing this in an interesting mood. Getting ready to head for my mother's for Christmas, I am watching Judgement Day on NCIS and I have just come back from watching the new Star Wars movie.

So here it is Chapter 4. Hope you like it.

NCIS

Previously on NCIS

Abby took a deep breath trying to calm down. Gibbs reached out and took her hand. "Ok, Luca explain yourself." Abby grasped Gibbs hand but her eyes never left her brother. Luca started to stammer rapidly trying to come up with an answer. Abby noticed something in his hand.  
"What is that?" She reached across and took the card from his hand. She stared down at the card. She turned and showed it to Gibbs. "Let me guess. Gloria does not know you have this."

Luca looked at the floor. "No," he muttered. "But Abby I needed money right away and she would not call the back and get me the money. The cops were coming after me. What could I do?"

Abby looked at him in shock. "How much?"

"Not much just a couple of bucks."

"That is a lie. If it was just a couple of bucks, you could have asked. I sure she would have authorized you to use this." Abby choked back the tears she was so mad. "You know I can check it out how much."

"Well it's done and Gloria won't press charges. She never has."

"That sounds like you have done this before." Abby fumed. Luca nodded. "Get out of here." She pointed toward the exit. Luca just skulked away mumbling to himself.

Abby quickly stuck the card in her pocket. She was talking to no one in particular. "Damn him. She won't leave him and he steals from her. He's killing her by inches." Gibbs pulled her into a hug.

"Abby we will convince her. There is no way I'm leaving her here to depend on him." She looked into his blue eyes. "I'm calling McGee and get him to check her card. If she won't press charges I will. He is not going to steal from her on my watch."

Abby smiled and laid her head on Gibbs chest. She quietly listened to his heartbeat and his gentle breathing seemed to calm her down. "She has to go home with us. She just has to."

"She will Abbs. Don't worry. I'm not leaving her here to depend on him. I'm sorry Abby. You deserve a better brother"

"I've got you on my side. "she whispered. "I can make it." Gibbs reached for her chin and slowly raised her head where their eyes met. He smiled at her and then he kissed her.

When they broke the kiss Gibbs wiped her tears with his thumbs. "I'm here. Never going anywhere without you."

NCIS

Gibbs walked Abby back into her mother's room and tucked her in the lounge chair with one of the rough hospital blankets. He kissed her gently. "Get some rest" he whispered. "I'll be outside keeping watch." Abby smiled. She motioned for him to join her in the chair. It would be a tight fit but she needed him closer than the hall right now. "You sure."

"I need to know you are close by. Luca has betrayed me Gibbs. I have always trusted him. Now ….." Gibbs nodded and he gently picked Abby up. He sat down and pulled her on his lap wrapping the blanket around them both. Both snuggled in and fell asleep almost instantly.

NCIS

The nurse came in about 0600 to check Gloria's vitals and give her a breathing treatment for her pneumonia. She found Gloria awake and staring at the couple sound asleep in the lounge chair. Gloria motioned "Sh" The nurse smiled and went straight to work. The sound of the breathing treatment began to wake Abby who began to stir slightly.

Gibbs reached up and rubbed her back. Apparently he had been awake for a while. Abby sat up and smiled at him before signing Good Morning to her mother. Gloria hand spelled good morning.

Gibbs then pulled Abby into a kiss before she jumped up and ran to hug her mother. Gloria looked at both of them. "Go get some breakfast" she signed "And then take a walk or something. I don't need you two to be here all day watching me sleep."

"Gloria, what about going back to DC with us?" Abby signed.

"Luca still needs me." Gloria replied back. Abby's face immediately filled with anger.

"Luca" Abby screamed as she signed. "Do you realize he stole this?" Abby removed the card from her pocket. "Gibbs and I caught him bringing it back last night and he had done it before. Did you know?"

Tears began to fill Gloria's eyes. "Yes" She put down the mouth piece of the breathing machine. She began to sign. "I was awake when he took it night before last."

Both Gibbs and Abby's mouth fell open in surprise. "So he has done this more than once." Gibbs asked. Gloria nodded. "Why not press charges?"

"He's my son." Gloria reached for a tissue. "I can't put him in jail."

Abby started to protest but Gibbs grabbed her arm. "Let's go get some breakfast, Abbs. I need some coffee bad."

Abby patted her arm. She knew immediately what he was doing. They were not going to convince Gloria without more proof. "Yes I am starving. I'm sure you do need a coffee fix." She turned to Gloria. "We will be in the cafeteria, if you need us."

Gloria had replaced the mouthpiece so she nodded and waved as they left the room.

Gibbs and Abby closed the door as they left. Gibbs took Abby's hand. He then pulled it up and kissed her knuckles. "Let's go down the cafeteria and then get started proving to Gloria that Luca does not have her best interests at heart." Abby smiled.

"Thanks Gibbs." Abby said as the elevator door opened. Gibbs held the door open as she stepped inside. Once inside Gibbs hit the emergency button. He turned to her and took her in his arms. Abby could not help but giggle as he leaned in and kissed her. She gleefully returned the kiss. When they broke for air Abby could not help but laugh. "I have heard about your elevator conferences. But I never experienced one. Are all of them this nice?" She ran her fingers through his short hair.

Gibbs chuckled. "Don't think Fornell would enjoy our kind of conference."

Abby laughed again. "You might be right there." She leaned in and kissed him again. Gibbs broke the kiss and smiled into her green eyes.

"We really must talk and continue this later." Abby nodded as Gibbs started up the elevator.

NCIS

Just moments after Gibbs and Abby left Gloria's room, he son entered to face his mother who was just starting her breakfast. "Hi Mom," he signed.

"Luca, your sister is pretty upset with you."

"I know." Luca started crying as he pulled a chair up next to his mother's bed.

"What did you need the money for this time?" she asked.

"Kim is threating to take Julie away again, Mom. She insisted I get her a better apartment. I needed a down payment. The police were coming after me for a check I wrote. I had no choice mother."

"You could say no to her."

"I could but she said she would take Julie and I would never see her again. Also she's pregnant again." Luca cried. "I'm sorry I won't do it again. I just could not lose my kid. I love Julie so much." The more the tears fell the harder it was for Gloria to be mad at him. He was her baby.

"I can't keep doing this. I am not made of money. I am down to nothing Luca."

"I know. I won't ask again."

"Luca, you stole this money from me. And now your sister knows about it. She is furious. Jethro is pushing me to press charges."

"Gibbs, Abby's boss. What does he have to do with this?"

"They are a couple now. And before you say anything I am extremely happy about this." Gloria suddenly felt extremely tired. Her head began to hurt and she felt like she was about to pass out. She reached over and pressed the call button.

"Well I'm not. He's an old man" Luca was still signing to his mother but he was shouting.

The nurse came in. She walked up to Gloria and signed. "What's wrong in here?" She took one look at Gloria and knew something was very wrong. She immediately took her vitals. Shocked at what she found out she turned to Luca. "I need you to get out of here now." She pushed the button on the intercom. "Mary, get Dr. Madison in here STAT." She then went into the bathroom and got a wash cloth drenched with the coldest water she could get. She began to bathe Gloria's hot body desperately trying to cool her down.

Luca stepped out into the hall as a doctor passed him followed by several nurses. Luca knew he needed to call Abby back but he was not totally sure he wanted to open that can of worms. He just stood there. He watched as nurses came and went. The expressions on their faces were serious and worried.

"Where is her daughter?" one of the nurses asked the other. "I think I heard them say they were heading to the cafeteria."

"I'll call down there. What is her name?"

"I believe she said Abby but they can't miss her. She is dressed all in black and is wearing a dog collar."

Luca started to turn and leave upon hearing they were calling Abby but he knew he needed to wait to see if his mother was alright.

NCIS

Abby and Gibbs had just sat down at the table when Gibbs picked up his phone and called McGee. "Hello Boss. Is Abby ok? "

"She's right here McGee. I need you to run this card number and get all the charges on it." Abby handed him the card she still had in her hand. "353, 222, 834, 333. It belongs to Abby's mother, Gloria Sciuto."

"What do you need Boss?"

"Just current charges. Probably a cash advance." He then looked at Abby. He signed "Criminal history check on Luca." Tears filled Abby's eyes but she nodded yes. She had to know. Gibbs reached across the table and patted her hand. "Also I need a background check on Luca Michael Scuito."

"Abby's brother. What's up Boss? What's going on?"

"Will explain when I can McGee." Abby patted Gibbs hand and then signed.

"Have McGee sent what he finds to me. I can print if off for Gloria. She won't believe just me."

Gibbs nodded. "Send what you get to Abby's email."

"On it Boss. Tell her it will be in her personal email not the work one." Tim told him. "Hold it a minute Boss. There is a charge for a 3,000-dollar cash advance just yesterday."

"Damn, see what else you can find on him and get back to us."

"Sure Boss."

Gibbs hung up the phone and turned to Abby. "What did McGee find?" Gibbs looked down at the table and then took a long drink of his coffee. "Don't stall Jethro. I heard what you said. What did Luca do?"

Gibbs cleared his throat and braced himself for Abby's temper. "He got a cash advance yesterday for three thousand dollars."

Abby did not get angry as Gibbs had anticipated. She just stared at Gibbs. He reached for her hand but she pulled it away. "Why?" she cried. "Why would he steal that money from his own mother." Just then the damn broke and she started crying, sobbing as if her heart was breaking. Gibbs got up. He came around the table and moved into Abby's side of the booth. Abby scooted over. She was still crying when she fell into his arms. She continued to cry softly until she had nothing left.

"It's ok Abby. We will fix this."

"How Gibbs? My little brother is not the same. I'm not sure I want to know more. Not sure I can take it."

"You can, Abby. I'm here."

Just then the casher came up. "Excuse me, but are you Miss Scuito?" Abby nodded wiping her eyes. "We just got a call. You're needed upstairs."

Abby gasped. "My mother?" Gibbs could feel her body trembling with anxiety. He pulled her closer and kissed her temple.

"They did not say. They just said to get you back upstairs." Gibbs moved quickly as Abby struggled to get out of the seat. She then raced for the elevator.

"Thanks," Gibbs replied. He grabbed his coffee and raced off behind Abby. The elevator door opened just as he arrived and they rushed onto the elevator.

NCIS

Tim McGee was busy typing on his computer when Tony and Ziva entered the bullpen. "What are you doing Probie? Did we get a case I was not aware of?"

"No, I'm checking something out for the Boss." Tony and Ziva moved in behind Tim to look at the searches he was doing.

"Luca Scuito, isn't that Abby's brother?" Tim nodded. "What does the boss want with him?"

"Not sure. But I just found out someone had done a three-thousand-dollar cash advance on his mother's card."

"You think it was Luca." Tony asked. Tim nodded. "Great more secrets. He say anything to why he and Abby flew to New Orleans without notice."

"Nope." Just then Luca's criminal history popped up on the screen. He quickly scanned what he found. "Great."

"What is it?" Ziva asked.

"Luca has a warrant out for his arrest on hot check charges. Seems he owes close to 3000 dollars to the DA's hot check office. Also his wife filed assault charges against him."

"Oh boy. Abby is not going to be happy about that." Tony replied.

"That is the truth. Luca is Abby's pride and joy. She really almost idolizes him." Tim added. Then Tim's gaze stopped on something else. "Oh boy."

"What is it Tim?"

"Abby and Gibbs are not going to like this." Tim replied.

"So who's calling Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"I had better. You two aren't supposed to know." Tim replied.

"You're right there. Not looking forward making this call. Gibbs will be pissed that Abby will be hurt by this." All three team members nodded.

NCIS

Abby burst out of the elevator running down the hall to her mother's room. Dr. Madison was standing outside talking to Luca. "Luca, Luca what's wrong with Gloria?" Abby blurted.

"I assume your, Miss Scuito. "Abby was still anxious and was babbling on and on. Gibbs walked up behind her.

"Calm down Abbs. Yes, this is Miss Scuito. What happened doctor?" Gibbs walked up behind Abby and began rubbing circles on her back.

"As I was telling your brother here. Her temperature spiked extremely high. We assume it is from the tumor on her liver. Her blood pressure went up to 220 over 140. "Abby gasped. "Relax Miss Scuito, we got both of them down. This may be a side effect of the tumor. We are checking her blood for infections. Her liver is not working properly so she may have something wrong we do not know about."

"Will she be alright?" Abby tentatively asked.

"She will rest most of the day. We have her on IV antibiotics as a precaution. We will keep her temp down with medication."

"Can I see her?"

"In a little while. Let's let her rest for a while. Give the medicine a chance to take effect. She will be more sociable then. Right now she is pretty out of it," the doctor replied.

Abby understood the doctor's words but she wanted to see her mother breathing, hold her hand, and just be there with her. "Come on Abbs. Let's go into the waiting room. It won't be that long. Right doctor."

"Of course not. If anything happens I will send for you right away." He assured her. He took her hands in his. "She's going to be fine this time Miss Scuito."

Gibbs wrapped his arm around Abby's shoulder and led her toward the waiting room. "Luca, follow." Abby summoned as they walked away. "We need to talk."

Luca knew that he could not refuse when his sister summoned him. So despite the feeling of flight he followed like a puppy who had just soiled the carpet.

As they entered the waiting room, Gibbs phone rang. "It's McGee" he whispered to Abby.

"Take it while I have a talk with my brother." Gibbs had seen that look before. It was the same look she had when she entered her lab after she had been forced to work for the FBI for a week. He knew she was pissed and he was glad it was not him she was mad at.

"Gibbs," he answered walking away quickly.

Abby pointed the nearest seat. "Sit Scuito" she commanded. "Ok explain why did you get a cash advance for three thousand dollars? What did Kim want you to do now?"

"Nothing Abbs, really. I just needed money for a larger apartment. Kim's pregnant again." He told her that in hopes the excitement over a new niece or nephew would make her calm down some.

"A baby, when is she due?" Abby bounced of course she was excited about a baby but she was still mad at her brother.

"She is due in August, I think."

"Come on Luca, that is six months away. You could have waited until Gloria got out of the hospital. You didn't have to rip her off. She would have loaned you the money. After she got out."

Luca stared at the floor. It was obvious that he was embarrassed. Abby could always tell when he was lying. "I just so ashamed Abby. I needed the money bad and I couldn't wait till she got out of the hospital."

"Why?" Abby asked.

Just as Luca struggled to think up another lie Gibbs walked up. Abby had heard that grunt before and she looked up just as Gibbs pulled his fist back connecting it with Luca's chin. Abby screamed "Gibbs, what on earth?" just as Luca hit the floor his lip bleeding. Abby fell down by her brother's side. "Luca are you ok."

Luca nodded staring up at Gibbs. "Guess I deserved that." Luca admitted. Gibbs stood looking down at the pair his famous glare on his face.

"No, you didn't. Gibbs you didn't have to hit him. Why would you do something that terrible? "Abby stood up and started yelling at Gibbs. Gibbs had never seen Abby that mad.

"Abby calm down." Gibbs said.

"I won't calm down. Why in the world would you punch my brother?" She screamed.

"Check your email and you will see why. I lost my temper Abby."

The doctor walked up. "Miss Scuito, you can visit your mother now. She is awake and wanting to see you."

"Wonderful." Abby turned to Gibbs. "I'm going to see my mother. This will give you a chance to think up a reason why you would punch my brother. "Abby turned on her heels and walked away tears fulling her eyes. She turned around and glared at him. "And don't follow me Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Gibbs started to follow her anyway but Abby stopped at the door to her mother's room. "I mean it Gibbs. I am not sure I want to see you ever again." She walked into the room closing the door firmly behind her.

Gibbs glared at Luca. He knew he messed up. He lost his temper. He just hoped once Abby saw the report she would forgive him.


	5. Chapter 5

Help Me Gibbs, I need you

Chapter 5

Author's Note: I thank those who have reviewed chapter 4 and who will review it later. After writing Chapter 4 I read that the January 5 episode will be about Luca Scuito. I hope the show's portrayal of him is a better person that I am writing about in this story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with this show. CBS does. I thank the writers, actors and producers of this fine show for creating these wonderful characters I get to write about.

Welcome to Chapter 5

NCIS

Previously on NCIS

"Why?" Abby asked.

Just as Luca struggled to think up another lie Gibbs walked up. Abby had heard that grunt before and she looked up just as Gibbs pulled his fist back connecting it with Luca's chin. Abby screamed "Gibbs, what on earth?" just as Luca hit the floor his lip bleeding. Abby fell down by her brother's side. "Luca are you ok."

Luca nodded staring up at Gibbs. "Guess I deserved that." Luca admitted. Gibbs stood looking down at the pair his famous glare on his face.

"No, you didn't. Gibbs you didn't have to hit him. Why would you do something that terrible? "Abby stood up and started yelling at Gibbs. Gibbs had never seen Abby that mad.

"Abby calm down." Gibbs said.

"I won't calm down. Why in the world would you punch my brother?" She screamed.

"Check your email and you will see why. I lost my temper Abby."

The doctor walked up. "Miss Scuito, you can visit your mother now. She is awake and wanting to see you."

"Wonderful." Abby turned to Gibbs. "I'm going to see my mother. This will give you a chance to think up a reason why you would punch my brother. "Abby turned on her heels and walked away tears fulling her eyes. She turned around and glared at him. "And don't follow me Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Gibbs started to follow her anyway but Abby stopped at the door to her mother's room. "I mean it Gibbs. I am not sure I want to see you ever again." She walked into the room closing the door firmly behind her.

Gibbs glared at Luca. He knew he messed up. He lost his temper. He just hoped once Abby saw the report she would forgive him.

NCIS

Gibbs sat down in the waiting room. He took a long drink of his coffee. He rubbed his hand down across his face gripping his chin. "Man I have never seen her that mad and never mad at me. I screwed the pooch this time," he thought to himself. He looked across the waiting room and saw Luca Scuito still standing at the entrance. He was frozen in his spot watching Gloria's hospital room door. Gibbs just shook his head. "He really does love his mother or is he just thinking of a way to get out of the fix he is in." Gibbs wondered.

Gibbs got up and walked toward him. He hadn't meant to hit him but after hearing McGee's report of what he had done, he lost it. How can son do such a thing to his mother? Then Gibbs had an idea. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and turned away from Luca. He opened it and pushed Tony's number on speed dial. "Hey Boss." DiNozzo answered.

"Listen up DiNozzo. I'm sure you know that I had McGee check into Luca Scuito," he said as if it was a fact that DiNozzo would have prodded Tim to tell him everything.

"What are you talking about, Boss?" Tony tried to deny it but he knew it was futile. "What do you need, Boss?"

"I need some ammunition against Luca." Gibbs bluntly said. "Find out where the case stands on the assault charge and the status on that messy business with the house. You may have to break Rule 13 to find out."

"Lawyers you sure boss"

"Unfortunately yes." Gibbs grumbled.

"Sure Boss. I will call you as soon as we have something."

Gibbs hung up. "If I can't get this stopped Gloria will have no choice but to go to DC.," he said to himself.

NCIS

When Abby walked into Gloria's room, she was sleeping comfortably. Abby walked over to the bed and gave her mother a kiss on the forehead. It felt cooler but very clammy. The tears on Abby's face had begun to dry but she was still having to use all her will power to keep them from falling again. She walked over and sat back down in the lounge chair wrapping the blanket around her. His scent was still on the blanket. She began signing angry to herself so not to waken Gloria. "How can he do that? First Luca betrays me by stealing from Gloria and then Gibbs the love of my life nearly busts my brother's jaw." The tears began to fall again. Just then she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She looked at it. She saw an email from McGee.

She quickly opened it. "Hey Abbs, hope everything is ok. Remember we are here for you. We all love you very much. Tim, Tony, and Ziva. I sent you that information you wanted about your brother. Open on your tablet or lap top. It is a huge file. Let us know how we can help." Abby smiled and reached into her near-by bag and pulled out her tablet. She quickly turned it on and opened her email and downloaded the file.

Slowly she began to read the information that was in the file. "Luca, what are you thinking?" She continued to read carefully. When she reached a certain portion that must have upset Gibbs. "Luca Michael Scuito now owns the title to the home on at 5342 5th Street New Orleans, Louisiana. The property is currently in foreclosure. Eviction notices has been sent out." Abby gasped. She grabbed her phone and quickly dialed Tim.

"Hey, Abby. Did you get the file?"

"This can't true, Tim. Luca would not steal Gloria's house." Abby was crying at this point.

"Calm down Abby. Gibbs has us looking into things. He wants us to find a way to stop the eviction. "Tim told her. "What is going on there Abby?"

Abby wiped her eyes. She knew she had to tell him. "Tim, Gloria has a large tumor on her liver. It is malignant. The doctor we saw yesterday is basically writing her off. Tim he told her to get her affairs in order. My mother is going to die Tim," she cried. "Gibbs knows a guy at George Washington Hospital that may be able to help her. We really want to her come. But…"

"But Gloria won't come to DC." Tim added.

"Yep. You know Gloria."

"She wants to stay there a protect your brother who is stole her house and then borrowed money on it and refuses to pay."

"So what do we do now. Gibbs even told us to break rule 13 to help so we are working on it." Tim told her. "Ziva and Tony are taking the information we have to a lawyer Ducky knows. I will call you when I hear something. Do I tell the others about Gloria?"

"I guess so McGee. Tony will be so curious if he thinks you know. I may need to call the Duck man for advice." Abby replied.

"Be strong Abbs. We are all behind you. Glad you have Gibbs with you."

"Thank you Timmy." Abby hung up the phone and looked over at her mother who was still asleep. "Gibbs," Abby thought as she looked further into file that Tim sent. The more she read and the more she thought about Tim's revelation about Rule 13. "Gibbs never, ever breaks that rule. He hates lawyers. He is doing this for me and my mother." Abby jumped up kissed her mother and ran out of the room.

Luca was still standing outside of the door of his mother's room. He was avoiding any contact with Gibbs, including eye contact. Gibbs was sitting on one of the sofas in the waiting room drinking his coffee and half-heartedly reading the local newspaper. He jumped when he heard the door open. He watched as Abby ran out of the room and toward the waiting room. He stood up as he saw her running toward him. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, I am so, so, so sorry. I should have trusted you. Can you forgive me?" Abby wrapped her arms around him in a huge hug almost spilling his coffee.

"Nothing to forgive Abby," he managed to say as he fought to breath. She had him in such a bear hug he was having trouble breathing. "Abbs, I need to breath."

She backed away slightly but never totally let go of his arm. "Please say you forgive me for not trusting you."

He just smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. "No problems Abby. You were upset."

She leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you for all you are doing. I talked to Timmy," she whispered. Then she turned to her brother. "Scuito, "she bellowed. She walked toward him with Gibbs firmly in tow. Luca turned to face the wrath of his sister. He wasn't sure what she was mad at him about but he was in for it.

"Abby, I can explain…." He stopped short when he saw the fury in her eyes and he felt the stinging of her hand slapping his face.

"I want a full explanation mister. How on earth would you hurt Kim? "she screamed shaking her finger at him. "But how on earth did you get control of Gloria's house."

"Does she know?" Luca said timidly.

"Heavens no." Abby replied. "She is still asleep and I am not going to tell her until I have a way to stop this. She does not need to know what you have done. This could kill her."

"Thanks Abbs." Luca said looking at the floor in shame.

"Not doing it for you. IT IS FOR HER. I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU." Abby said firmly. "Again I asked you how you did it. She is not a dumb lady."

"Abby you're the investigator. I'll let you find out. I had to have that money Abby. My life was in danger." Luca replied in hopes Abby would calm down.

"Your life was in danger. Who did you owe money too?" Gibbs interrupted. "We could have helped you Luca."

"No Gibbs you couldn't. I got myself into this mess. I had to get myself out of it." Luca explained.

"By stealing your mother's house and putting it into foreclosure." Gibbs barked. Abby patted his arm. She could feel the tension in his body. She then turned to her brother.

"I want answers, Luca." Abby looked firmly into her brother's eyes. Luca just turned and walked toward the elevator.

"Again Abby. I'm sorry. It was something I had to do. "He pushed the button on the elevator door. It opened immediately and Luca stepped in. He looked back at Abby with a sad look in his eyes. "I am so, so, so, sorry Abby." Then the elevator door closed leaving Abby and Gibbs standing in front of the elevator

Abby turned to Gibbs with tears in her eyes. She had to hold on for her mother. "What are we going to do? How can we stop this?"

Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a huge bear hug. "One thing at a time Abbs. Our family is working on the legal problems and we are here to support you mother. It will all work out." He told her quietly. He slowly moved her away from the elevator and led her into the waiting area. Together they sat down on the nearest empty sofa. They just held each other close. Nothing more needed to be said. They had a lot of things to deal with but for right now they just needed to reconnect.

"I love you Jethro." Abby whispered. Gibbs lifted her chin and kissed her. His blue eyes had tears in them as well. He nodded and pulled her closer.

"I love you too." Was all he managed to say.


	6. Chapter 6

Help me Gibbs I need you

Chapter 6

AN: I am so sorry I have not continued this story before now. I have spent the last month helping my mother as she lost her battle to the cancer. I am not sad but I miss her a lot. She is not sick now. I have a plan for this story and I hope I can do it justice. I do this for her. Please review and let me know how I do. Good or Bad.

NCIS

Previously on NCIS

She leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you for all you are doing. I talked to Timmy," she whispered. Then she turned to her brother. "Scuito, "she bellowed. She walked toward him with Gibbs firmly in tow. Luca turned to face the wrath of his sister. He wasn't sure what she was mad at him about but he was in for it.

"Abby, I can explain…." He stopped short when he saw the fury in her eyes and he felt the stinging of her hand slapping his face.

"I want a full explanation mister. How on earth would you hurt Kim? "she screamed shaking her finger at him. "But how on earth did you get control of Gloria's house."

"Does she know?" Luca said timidly.

"Heavens no." Abby replied. "She is still asleep and I am not going to tell her until I have a way to stop this. She does not need to know what you have done. This could kill her."

"Thanks Abbs." Luca said looking at the floor in shame.

"Not doing it for you. IT IS FOR HER. I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU." Abby said firmly. "Again I asked you how you did it. She is not a dumb lady."

"Abby you're the investigator. I'll let you find out. I had to have that money Abby. My life was in danger." Luca replied in hopes Abby would calm down.

"Your life was in danger. Who did you owe money too?" Gibbs interrupted. "We could have helped you Luca."

"No Gibbs you couldn't. I got myself into this mess. I had to get myself out of it." Luca explained.

"By stealing your mother's house and putting it into foreclosure." Gibbs barked. Abby patted his arm. She could feel the tension in his body. She then turned to her brother.

"I want answers, Luca." Abby looked firmly into her brother's eyes. Luca just turned and walked toward the elevator.

"Again Abby. I'm sorry. It was something I had to do. "He pushed the button on the elevator door. It opened immediately and Luca stepped in. He looked back at Abby with a sad look in his eyes. "I am so, so, so, sorry Abby." Then the elevator door closed leaving Abby and Gibbs standing in front of the elevator

Abby turned to Gibbs with tears in her eyes. She had to hold on for her mother. "What are we going to do? How can we stop this?"

Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a huge bear hug. "One thing at a time Abbs. Our family is working on the legal problems and we are here to support you mother. It will all work out." He told her quietly. He slowly moved her away from the elevator and led her into the waiting area. Together they sat down on the nearest empty sofa. They just held each other close. Nothing more needed to be said. They had a lot of things to deal with but for right now they just needed to reconnect.

"I love you Jethro." Abby whispered. Gibbs lifted her chin and kissed her. His blue eyes had tears in them as well. He nodded and pulled her closer.

"I love you too." Was all he managed to say.

NCIS

The morning shift nurses were going around the floor doing their morning routine when Gibbs and Abby woke up in each other's arms. The sun was just rising and was beginning to shine through the large window at the end of the waiting room. Abby was still groggy when Gibbs kissed her lightly on the lips. "Morning beautiful," he whispered.

Abby smiled and looked into his sparkling blue eyes. She began to stretch. "That was nice," she smiled

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Waking up in your arms."

Gibbs smiled and mumbled. "I need coffee."

"Of course you do. Could I get a Caf-Pow?" she smiled.

"Was planning to, Abbs." Gibbs got up off the sofa slowly. He stretched his back and shook out his stiff knee. Abby stood up and kissed him. She then began to walk toward her mother's hospital room. She quietly stepped inside and she noticed her mother was still sleeping peacefully.

Abby said a small prayer quietly. "Dear Lord," she signed looking up toward the ceiling. "I'm not ready to lose her. I just can't face this. Please keep her with me as long as you can." Abby quickly signed "Amen" when she noticed her mother starting to stir. She could not let her mother know how worried and concerned she was. How afraid she was that her mother was dying right in front of her. Gloria just turned over in the bed and went back to sleep. Abby had not really looked at her mother since she arrived in New Orleans. She noticed how drawn and pale she was. She had lost so much weight that her once full face was now almost just a skeleton with skin. All of a sudden she was overcome with emotion. She just could not hold back the tears. She turned and walked out of the room before the dam or tears she was fighting burst and she began crying uncontrollably. She raced toward the window that was in the far end of the waiting room. She tried to stop the crying by looking out the window at the beautiful fall day. But nothing worked.

She was trying to get control of her emotions but the tears were still streaming down her face when the elevator opened revealing Gibbs holding his hot black coffee in one hand and a large cup of cafpow in the other. She heard Abby sobbing the minute the door opened and he rushed to her side. He sat the beverages down on the nearest table and he then put his hand on Abby's shoulder. He turned her to face him. "Something happen, Abbs," he whispered and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his chest. Since Abby was not able to speak so he just began to rub circles on her back as she sobbed into his chest. It was not important why she was crying at that point he just knew she needed him.

Finally, after about ten minutes Abby was beginning to stop crying. She looked up into Gibbs concerned blue eyes. "My mother is dying Gibbs." He started to stop her and say something positive but Abby stopped him by placing her fingers on his lips. "I have to be face facts. No matter what the doctor in Washington says or can do. She has a malignant melanoma on her liver so no matter when it happens it is going to happen. Whether it soon or months away. She will die and soon. The odds are stacked against her." She looked into his worried blue eyes. "I'm just not ready to lose her. I can't lose her now Gibbs. I just can't." Now her emotions began to swing from sadness to anger. She pushed away from Gibbs and started storming around the room ranting and raving. Gibbs was having trouble following what she was saying but mostly she was cursing fate, doctors and life in general.

She was causing such a commotion that one of the floor nurses came into the room. "Miss Scuito, you need to calm down. You are disturbing the other patients," She also made a quick assessment of Abby's emotional condition. Abby was so tense that her blood pressure was sure to be rising. "Maybe I need to find a doctor. You look like you need a sedative. This emotional state in not good for you."

Abby gave the nurse her version of the Gibbs' stare. "Go away. I'm fine." She was almost screaming. "I can't lose my mother. It's not fair. Ducky gets is mom for years and years. She was 102. I am going to lose my mother at 78." She turned away from the nurse and turned to Gibbs. "She is going to die. I am losing her and with all my science knowledge I can't help her. She is going to die."

The nurse replied again. "Miss Scuito, I'm calling the doctor"

Gibbs walked up to Abby. "Abbs," he whispered. "Let's go for a walk. I think you need some air."

"No Gibbs," she insisted. "I'm fine. Just need a second."

"I know you are sweetheart but let's go outside and walk around." He reached his hand out to her. "Come on Abbs." Her posture was still stiff with anger.

Abby looked reluctantly into his eyes. She was mad and wanted to stay mad. His face was pleading with her to take his hand. His eyes were soft and she could see the wetness of tears he was forcing himself to hold back. "I can't do this to him." She thought. "I want to be angry right now but I can't stand seeing him that way." She reached out her hand and placed it in his. Gibbs began to have a weak smile.

Gibbs pulled her into a hug. After kissing the top of her head, he turned to the nurse which was just returning with the doctor. "We'll be fine. No need for a sedative. Let me us go for a walk and talk some things over." He looked toward the nurse. "You have our numbers if something happens." The nurse nodded.

The doctor smiled. "Of course. But I am here if you need me." Gibbs nodded as he led Abby to the elevator.

NCIS

The team back in Washington had been working for hours trying to find out a way to save Gloria's house. "Morning Tony" Tim replied as he entered the bull pen carrying a cup of coffee and a donut with sprinkles. "Any news from the lawyer."

"Relax Tim. I just talked to him yesterday. What did you find out about Luca? Do you know how he managed to steal Gloria's house?"

"I think so." Tim replied. "It looks like he's has a lot a talent at this sort of thing."

"How so?" Ziva asked.

"I found a document signing the house out of his mother possession and into Luca's. I compared the signature to Gloria's. If I did not know it had to be forged, I could not tell. Anyway he produced the document to the bank."

"Don't they confirm signatures with ID's?" Tony asked.

"Usually they do but somehow he got the signature notarized so they excepted it. Then he financed a huge loan on the house and then forfeited it. They're going to foreclose in two weeks if the loan is not repaid."

"That's what I told the lawyer. Not sure what he is going to do about it but he said he would call today." Tony informed him.

Tim just shook his head and walked away mumbling under his breath about Luca. Just as he got to his desk he looked back at Tony. "It just upsets me to hear about Abby's brother stealing his mother's house."

"Me too Probie. I am just afraid that it is too late to save Gloria's home." Tim nodded.

"Tim, have you talked to Abby?"

"She called me late last night after she got the email about her brother and the house. She was very upset."

"How is her mother?" Ziva asked cautiously.

"It's not good. She has a malignant melanoma on her liver. The doctor in New Orleans is giving her no hope. Gibbs and Abby are trying to convince her to come to DC. Gibbs knows a doctor here that might help her."

Tony and Ziva looked shocked. "So Abby's mother is going to die." Tony mumbled.

"Yes, it's just a matter of time." Tim said wiping away a tear. "This is going to kill Abby. They are very close."

"And now she has lost Luca." Ziva replied.

NCIS

Gibbs escorted Abby into a small garden in a courtyard of the hospital. It was peaceful and quiet. The couple moved toward a small bench that was surrounded by flowers. Gibbs still had his arms around Abby. He could feel the tenseness in her body. Talking to Abby at this point would do no good so Gibbs just sat next to her rubbing relaxing circles on her back.

She was still fidgeting from the anger she was still feeling. She started mumbling to herself. "I'm just not ready. This is not fair." Gibbs then kissed her temple. She raised her head to stare into his piercing blue eyes. She managed to smile at him. "Thanks" Abby was slowly beginning to relax.

"No need Abby." He pulled her closer into his arms. "I'll do anything for you. Anger in this situation is perfectly normal in this situation."

"I'm not sure I can face this," she whispered.

"You're not alone here Abbs."

"I know and I know I have no choice." She snuggled closer to him. "I just don't want to have to deal with this. I just don't want to." She was crying again quietly.

"I know sweetheart. But we will get through this together." He kissed the tears that were rolling down her face.

"I still don't want to do this but it is good not to be alone. I wish we had admitted our feelings before all this drama. It would have been fun just to enjoy each other." She told him.

Gibbs nodded. "Wish we had. "He gently lifted her chin so her green eyes were looking into his blue ones. "But we are together now and I'm not going nowhere." He leaned in and kissed her. Just then his phone rang. Both of them jumped. Gibbs pulled out his phone. "It's the nurse." He quickly answered.

"Agent Gibbs. We need you back up here right away. There is a problem."

"Gloria?" he questioned.

"I can't say. We just need you and Miss Scuito up here."

Abby looked at him with a look of horror on her face. "Thanks. We will be right up there."

"What is it?"

"Don't know." Gibbs replied. "Relax Abby. It could be nothing." He stood up and took her hand."

"Nothing huh. Only if my luck changes." The couple hurried toward the door and then the elevator. Both of them worried at what they were going to find when they got to Gloria's room.


	7. Chapter 7

Help me Gibbs, I need you

Chapter 7

AN: I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers TW, Ayce, Shadowwolf's fables, and Sucotchka1 for their wonder reviews and concerns for the death of my mother. Life goes on and she would want that. So here comes Chapter 7. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with NCIS.

NCIS

Previously on NCIS

Gibbs escorted Abby into a small garden in a courtyard of the hospital. It was peaceful and quiet. The couple moved toward a small bench that was surrounded by flowers. Gibbs still had his arms around Abby. He could feel the tenseness in her body. Talking to Abby at this point would do no good so Gibbs just sat next to her rubbing relaxing circles on her back.

She was still fidgeting from the anger she was still feeling. She started mumbling to herself. "I'm just not ready. This is not fair." Gibbs then kissed her temple. She raised her head to stare into his piercing blue eyes. She managed to smile at him. "Thanks" Abby was slowly beginning to relax.

"No need Abby." He pulled her closer into his arms. "I'll do anything for you. Anger in this situation is perfectly normal in this situation."

"I'm not sure I can face this," she whispered.

"You're not alone here Abbs."

"I know and I know I have no choice." She snuggled closer to him. "I just don't want to have to deal with this. I just don't want to." She was crying again quietly.

"I know sweetheart. But we will get through this together." He kissed the tears that were rolling down her face.

"I still don't want to do this but it is good not to be alone. I wish we had admitted our feelings before all this drama. It would have been fun just to enjoy each other." She told him.

Gibbs nodded. "Wish we had. "He gently lifted her chin so her green eyes were looking into his blue ones. "But we are together now and I'm not going nowhere." He leaned in and kissed her. Just then his phone rang. Both of them jumped. Gibbs pulled out his phone. "It's the nurse." He quickly answered.

"Agent Gibbs. We need you back up here right away. There is a problem."

"Gloria?" he questioned.

"I can't say. We just need you and Miss Scuito up here."

Abby looked at him with a look of horror on her face. "Thanks. We will be right up there."

"What is it?"

"Don't know." Gibbs replied. "Relax Abby. It could be nothing." He stood up and took her hand."

"Nothing huh. Only if my luck changes." The couple hurried toward the door and then the elevator. Both of them worried at what they were going to find when they got to Gloria's room.

NCIS

Abby had her hand in Gibbs' hand as they exited the elevator on Gloria's floor. Both of them could hear a commotion coming from Gloria's room. It sounded like things being thrown around Gloria's hospital room. Gibbs patted Abby's hand and they walked up to the nurses' station. "What's up?" Gibbs asked.

"Follow me," the nurse replied. She let the couple into Gloria's room. Inside there was a man dressed in a business suit trying to give Gloria a large manila envelope. She was rapidly signing for him to get out of her room. She was making almost screaming sounds and glaring at him with total hatred.

Abby quickly left Gibbs' side and ran to her mother's side. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I have a personal business matter to discuss with Mrs. Scuito. Would you two kindly leave us alone?" the man replied rudely.

Abby squared her shoulders and looked at the man's face. "Hold on Mister. I am Abby Scuito and this is my mother. In case you are too dense to notice my mother is deaf. She has no clue what you are talking about so if you don't let me know why you are here and why my mother is so upset." Abby said firmly signing for her mother as she spoke.

Gibbs walked up to the man and gently placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "I suggest you start talking before I kick your ass," he whispered in his ear.

Gloria looked at the situation and calmed down somewhat. "He's here to serve me with an eviction notice. How can he evict me from a house that I own outright?" She was totally confused.

The man handed Gibbs the papers he was holding. "I am sorry I upset her. But she has been sent several notices about the foreclosure and she never responded. She can read can't she. Because if she can't I am obliged to read it to her."

Gloria looked up at Abby. She began to sign. "Don't talk down to me Mister. I read words and I read lips. I never received any notices from my bank." Abby interpreted.

"Hold on Gloria," Gibbs signed after he read the notice. "This is from a different bank than is on your records." Then he looked at Abby. "They are giving her 48 hours to leave the premises or they move her" Abby gasped.

Gloria looked at Abby and Gibbs. "You knew all about this." She signed. "Why did you not tell me?"

"Relax, Gloria. We just found out last night." Abby told her. "We have the team looking into the legal ramifications of this."

Gloria looked at her daughter. "Do you know who did this?" Abby nodded with a frown. "Oh my, Luca." Gloria signed. Abby nodded again as the tears filled her eyes. "What do we do now?"

The man was still standing in the hospital room during their conversation. "Well I have served my summons. Remember the 48 hours starts from the time I served the papers. If you are not out by the deadline we will move the stuff outside." Gibbs turned to him and glared. The glare was so intense Abby could almost see the laser beams coming from this blue eyes. The man began to squirm. "Of course if the mortgage is paid in full then all this stops." He turned quickly and left the room.

Gloria watched the man leave. She then turned to Abby. "Luca did this how? How did he borrow money on my house without me knowing? Am I that stupid?" Abby could see the tears in her mother's eyes. Abby walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her mother. She held her close trying to convince her mother all would be ok.

Gibbs looked at the pair and wiped the wetness from his eyes. He walked up to the bed and caught Gloria's attention. He signed and spoke. "It is ok Gloria. You are not stupid. Luca is very tricky. My team is looking into things. We will fix it somehow. Don't worry. I promise you."

Abby turned to him and smiled weakly. "Thanks" she mouthed.

"No problem." He blew her a kiss. "I'm headed out to talk to our friend and ask him a couple of questions. Get your mom settled down. Love you." He whispered and then he left the room.

Gloria pulled away from her daughter and signed. "Where is Gibbs going?"

"He said he was going to check on a few things. Remember he promised to fix things." Gloria stared at her with disbelief. "And Gibbs always keeps his promises."

"Abby I know you believe that he will but there are things even Gibbs can't fix. Your brother has taken everything from me." Tears once again fill her eyes. "Abigail, I want to see your brother. I want to see him now. He has managed to take everything your father and I worked for all these years. When I die I have nothing to leave you. Nothing."

"Gloria, mom, I don't want all that. I want you alive and happy. Please let us take you to Washington. I need you alive for as long as it is possible." Abby signed crying.

Gloria pulled her daughter into a hug and gently rubbed her back until her daughter's body had given out from the sobs. Then she pulled Abby away from her chest and signed "I will go to Washington with you if you think this doctor can keep me alive longer. I know that is what you want. Now please do what I ask. I need to see your brother." Gloria gave her daughter stare almost rivaling Gibbs. "Do this for me Abigail. It is time I disciplined that wayward child."

Abby nodded and grabbed her phone. "It is about damn time." Abby thought to herself.

NCIS

Gibbs ran after the process server as soon as the door to Gloria's hospital room closed. He managed to reach him before the elevator door opened. Gibbs joined him in the elevator. As the elevator began to descend toward the ground floor Gibbs reached out and hit the emergency stop switch causing the elevator to come to an abrupt stop. "What was that for?"

"I have a few questions I need to ask you." Gibbs replied looking firmly into the man's eyes. "First I think you were entirely rude to my lady friends in there. I want to know who you work for. Are you a constable or do you work for the bank who holds the mortgage?"

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"No you don't. That is true. But if I were you I would answer my questions. I have some friends to can find out." Gibbs growled grabbing the man by the scruff of the neck. "Look friend, these ladies mean a lot to me and I will do what it takes to make them happy." Gibbs lifted him up off the ground with one hand. "So I suggest you answer my question."

"Hell it ain't worth it. I work for the bank holding the note. The owner of the bank wants this property pretty bad so he won't be giving any leeway other than full payment of the loan. So unless if you are not prepared to pay the 50 thousand dollars to retire the loan Mrs. Scuito is out."

"50 thousand?" Gibbs questioned as his mind began to race.

"That's the amount in full in 48 hours. No grace period."

Gibbs let the man go and moved toward the emergency stop button. He started up the elevator. "See now that was not too much trouble." Gibbs patted them man on his cheek. The man quickly slipped out of the elevator when the doors quietly opened. Gibbs just watched him go. He stepped out of the elevator himself and grabbed his phone and dialing a number.

"Hello Jethro," was the answer on the other end of the phone. "How can I help you? You never call unless you have something important."

"You are right as always Bob. Abby's mother Gloria has a problem I need your help with." Gibbs explained.

"Well let me know the problem and let's see what we can do." Bob Anderson replied on the other end of the phone. "I assume since you called me it involves money."

"You guessed it." Gibbs told him.

"Ok let's see what we can do. Give me a minute to pull up your accounts."

"Thanks man. I knew you would try to make this happen." Gibbs found a private place. He so hoped he could fix this for Abby as he smiled to himself.

NCIS

Upstairs Gloria Scuito had finally succumb to the exhaustion that all this stress had caused in her already failing body. Abby stood looking out the window. "I really hope we can fix this. I know Gibbs promised but how. He is the best but how is he going to manage it?" She thought to herself as she stared out of the window at the blue sky. At least her mother had agreed to go back to Washington so maybe this new doctor will be able to prolong her life. Abby wiped the tears from her eyes and she sat down in the chair next to her mother's bed. She dosed off listening to her breathing slowly in and out.


	8. Chapter 8

Help me Gibbs I need you

Chapter 8

An: Thanks for all the reviews and concern for my mother. More to come. Sorry this had taken so long up update. The prospect of Michael Waverly's last episode is hard to face. Bye Tony. We love you.

Disclaimer: Sorry for the late update. I had a huge case of writer's block. Got a good idea building.

NCIS

Previously on NCIS

"Hello Jethro," was the answer on the other end of the phone. "How can I help you? You never call unless you have something important."

"You are right as always Bob. Abby's mother Gloria has a problem I need your help with." Gibbs explained.

"Well let me know the problem and let's see what we can do." Bob Anderson replied on the other end of the phone. "I assume since you called me it involves money."

"You guessed it." Gibbs told him.

"Ok let's see what we can do. Give me a minute to pull up your accounts."

"Thanks man. I knew you would try to make this happen." Gibbs found a private place. He so hoped he could fix this for Abby as he smiled to himself.

NCIS

Upstairs Gloria Scuito had finally succumb to the exhaustion that all this stress had caused in her already failing body. Abby stood looking out the window. "I really hope we can fix this. I know Gibbs promised but how. He is the best but how is he going to manage it?" She thought to herself as she stared out of the window at the blue sky. At least her mother had agreed to go back to Washington so maybe this new doctor will be able to prolong her life. Abby wiped the tears from her eyes and she sat down in the chair next to her mother's bed. She dosed off listening to her breathing slowly in and out.

NCIS

Abby was awakened by her phone signaling a text message. She jumped and grabbed it hoping it would not wake her mother. She could not help but chuckle when she realized what she was thinking. Gloria Scuito was deaf. She did not even notice vibrations from music or any kind of sounds. "It must be Gibbs" she thought as she grabbed her phone. "Damn it," she replied audibly when she saw who it was. The text was from her brother Luca checking in on their mother. "Hey Abbs. How's mom?"

"She wants to see you" Abby texted back.

"Why?"

"You are her son and she's dying. It does not take a genius to figure it out." Abby answered angrily."

"When?"

"ASAP idiot." Abby was fuming at this point. He steals her money, endangers her house and he wants to know why she wants to see him.

"Sorry Abbs. Will be right over." He answered. Luca Scuito replaced his phone back into his pocked. "Man, what's up? She sounded angry even in a text." He mumbled.

Luca walked out of the coffee shop and turned toward the hospital which was just a couple of blocks away. He started walking toward the hospital his head held low as he walked along. "What would his mother insist on seeing him about?" he thought.

Abby almost tossed her phone across the room. "What happened to him?" he whispered tears filling her eyes. Just then her phone rang. She could not help but smile when she saw the caller ID. "Hey Gibbs."

"You doing ok." He muttered.

"Yes. I'm fine," She lied. "I just heard from Luca. Gloria really wants to talk with him."

"I'm sure she does. And don't lie to me Abbs I can tell you have been crying." Gibbs chuckled. I've come some business to take care of but I will be there in about an hour."

Abby was shocked. "What business?"

"Working on something for you and Gloria. Hopefully if things go the way I hope you will have some of the pressure lifted." Gibbs told her.

"Gibbs all I need you," Abby told him wiping away her tears. "Don't be too long."

"I know and as soon as I finish what I am doing I will be there." He told her. "Hang in there Abby. I love you."

"I love you too, Gibbs." Abby hung up the phone and walked back toward the window. She knew Gibbs loved her and could face anything but this was a lot to face. Her brother stealing her family home, her mother dying of cancer and the thought of losing that home and her mother was just more that she could handle alone. Thank goodness Gibbs was there for her.

NCIS

Gibbs had spent almost an hour on the phone with Bob negotiating his surprise for Abby and Gloria. "Well Jethro looks like we have everything in order."

"So we were able to do this. Gloria's house is safe." Gibbs asked hopefully.

"Yes. All you have to do is head over to the bank and sign the papers my assistant is faxing over. The money will be wire transferred immediately after you get the documents faxed back to us. Now Gloria does not own it. You will but she will not have to move out in 48 hours. Then what you do about the house will be your decision. "

"That's all that matters. Truthfully Bob I'm not sure if Gloria cares about the house as much as the betrayal of her son. She knows that even my friend in Washington is not going to prolong her life indefinitely."

"That concerns me as will Jethro. I want to know how he was able to get access to be able to get that 50000-dollar loan without her knowing it." Bob cleared his throat. "It was most likely illegal."

"I'm really concerned about that myself. I have my team working on that in DC. Could you ask around at the bank?"

"I was planning on it. You know I may have to report what I find out. Will Abby be ok with that?

"She is pretty pissed at him right now." Gibbs told him. "But he is her baby brother and was her best friend growing up. So with Abby you will never know."

"I can understand that. I will try to be discrete. But this could be something illegal."

"Hope not but let me know."

"On it Jethro." Bob hung up the phone. Gibbs put his phone in his pocket and left the hospital. He got into the rental car and headed for the bank. He was very glad he was able to help Abby and her mother at least a little happiness.

NCIS

Gloria Scuito was just waking up when her son Luca entered her hospital room. She kept silent as she watched the interaction between her two children. She could feel the tension coming from her daughter. Gloria of course could not hear their words because they were not looking at her but she knew Abbie was angry. "Luca, how did you steal Gloria's house?"

"I did not steal it Abby. I just borrowed against it."

"Sure you did. You borrowed 50,000 dollars and then did not pay it back. A process server came in here and gave her 48 hours to be out of OUR house. The house we grew up in. The house Gloria and Dad worked for years to pay for." Abby was obviously yelling at her brother. Gloria could sense that.

Luca looked back at his sister horrified. "Does she know?" He nodded toward Gloria.

"Of course she does. The process server served her with foreclosure papers. I told you that you defaulted on your loan. THEY ARE TAKING THE HOUSE." Abby screamed. "HE GAVE HER 48 HOURS."

Luca just stood there and stared at his sister. He did not know what to say. He knew that foreclosure was a possibility. He had hoped he had charmed that lady loan officer enough to keep it from happening for a couple of months. "I had it handled Abby. Sidney at the bank assured me I had a couple of months to pay the back payments."

"Well I guess she was overruled. Again I asked you how did you managed to get a loan using Gloria's house a collateral. I have her power of attorney if she becomes unable to handle her affairs. Not you. "

"Why would she do that? I am her son."

"Well you have proven that you can't be trusted."

Luca turned to leave. "Guess I will come back. She may be asleep for hours."

Gloria had noticed her son turning toward the door. She rolled over and struggled to sit up. Her face obviously showing she was in pain. Abby rushed to her side to help her sit up. Then she adjusted the bed and put pillows behind her mother's back to make her comfortable. "Luca Scuito stop right there." She signed. "You and I need to have a talk. "

"Hey Mom. How are you feeling?"

"Don't try to convince me you care. I want an answer to the question I am sure my daughter has asked you. How did you manage to get a loan on MY HOUSE?"

Just then Gibbs walked in accompanied by Tobias Fornell and Tony DiNozzo. "I think I can explain that Gloria." Gibbs signed and replied. "Looks like he was able to acquire a judgement of competency against you. He has been trying to handle your affairs behind your back."

"What?" Abby asked.

"That's right Abby. Your brother here has been a very busy boy" Tony chimed in with Gibbs interpreting. "Seems the FBI has been checking into your brother for some time."

Abby's face fell and tears began to fill her eyes. "Luca" she stammered. Gibbs moved immediately and put his arm around her shoulders. She looked up as Gibbs standing next to her. "What happened to you?"

"Well what is about to happen is he is being arrested." Fornell replied pulling out his handcuffs. Gloria looked at him puzzled. She was not sure what was happening.

"Luca is being arrested Gloria. Seems he has been stealing money from all your accounts." Abby signed.

"Not just Mrs. Scuito's accounts but others." Fornell said. "The FBI has had a warrant out for his arrest for some time."

"Yes and our looking into your housing trouble sent up a red flag to Toby here. "Tony told Abby.

"I haven't done anything like that."

"I beg to differ there Luca old boy." Tony stopped him. "If I were you I would shut up or you are going to make things worse."

Luca's face fell and he stared at the ground. Abby walked over to him and lifted his chin forcing him to look into her eyes. "Ok Luca, explain yourself."

"I can't Abby." Luca moaned. "I was desperate. I am just so so sorry. "

"Time to go Scuito" Fornell replied leading him out the door. "Sorry Abby, Mrs. Scuito."

Gloria signed. "I understand. If my son has done wrong it is time he paid for his crimes."

Fornell and Tony walked out of the room with Luca in tow. Abby turned and ran into Gibbs' arms. She then burst into tears. "Did you know about this? Was this the business you left me for?" Abby replied angrily pushing him away.

"No Abby honest. I met DiNozzo and Tobias in the hall. They were waiting for me when I got back from the bank."

"Bank? What bank?" Abby blurted out.

"Well it was going to be a surprise. I arranged to stop the foreclosure. Your house is safe Abby."

"What ? How did you do that?"

"I paid the loan Abby." Gibbs told her.

"That's 50 thousand Gibbs. Where did you get that kind of money?" Abby gasped.

Gloria tossed a pillow at the couple to get their attention. "What's going on? You both \seem upset."

Abby turned to her mother and signed. "Gibbs paid off the loan. Now answer my question. Where did you get that kind of money?"

"Relax Abby. I did not rob a bank or take out a loan. I live very simply and I have my marine retirement. I also have a nest egg from Dad's estate. It was not a problem." Gibbs told Abby and signed for Gloria.

"But you did not have to do that." Gloria signed. "I'm dying Jethro. I am not going to need a house any longer."

"Don't say that Gloria." Abby blurted. "You will be around for a long time yet." Gibbs pulled Abby back into his arms.

"Be realistic Abby." Gloria replied "I have a melanoma on my liver. Whatever the doctor's do will only put off the inevitable."

"I know that but I just can't face it." Gloria held out her arms and Abby ran into her arms.

Gibbs walked up and rubbed Abby's back and mouth to Gloria. "I'll leave you two to talk. I will be outside." Gloria nodded and Gibbs quietly left the room.

NCIS

It seemed like an eternity for Gibbs. He was sitting in the waiting room reading a day old newspaper and drinking lousy waiting room coffee. Finally, Abby emerged from the hospital room with her eyes red a puffy. Gibbs jumped up and rushed to her. She managed a smile as she noticed his worried face. "I'm ok Gibbs. Just needed an emotional release." Gibbs held his arms open for her. She immediately walked toward him falling into his arms. "Sorry if I seemed ungrateful in there. Thank you for what you did." She kissed him. "You did not have to do it. We would have managed somehow."

"Did it to make you happy?" He pulled her closer to him. "Could not let your brother win." Gibbs whispered. "I did not know about the arrest until I got back to the hospital."

"I know. He brought this on himself. I won't bail him out. The Luca I know would not jump bail and risk my money but this Luca I …"

"Can't trust him. I understand that Abby." He leaned in and kissed her gently. "How's your mother handling things?"

"She has her head on right. She knows that she's dying." She snuggled deeper into Gibbs embrace. "I just don't want to face it Gibbs."

"I know sweetheart but we will get through this together." He looked her in eyes. "I'm here for you." Abby could not help but smile at him.

"So glad you're beside me Jethro. Facing this alone would be horrible."

"Love it when you call me by me given name Abbs." He whispered. "You think your mother will be ok for us to go out for a while. I think you need a break."

"I think so. Let me tell her and the nurses. What do you have in mind?"

Gibbs smiled and winked at her. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Why Agent Gibbs I can't imagine what you have up your sleeve but I am game for whatever it is." Abby smiled.


End file.
